thelorienlegaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:I Am Number Four (Novel)/@comment-33154710-20170925200305/@comment-26481546-20170926003859
Holy crap! I didn't even think about the Elders possibly wanting to destroy them all. I don't even know how to start first, but let's see how this goes. The book pretty much says that the Elders were off-planet and without contact for a while, implying that the Mogs, most likely Setrákus Ra, killed them. This supposedly happened via the use of Voron weapons, which come from a tree that cancels out the healing Legacies. In the books it's pretty much stated that when you duplicate yourself, it eventually fades away when it gets too far away from the user. His Aeternus wouldn't have worked either because it wouldn't have reversed the wound (like when Ella regressed her age but the branding was still there). For some reason, Pittacus went to Earth instead of Lorien, where he could've just warned his people. Anyway, the Mogs came by surprise, using something that mimicked the appearance of a Herald (a Loric lightshow) to hack into the Grid surrounding the surface. This allowed for missiles to enter and destroy all population hotspots and defense bases—think nuclear holocaust but from another planet. For the first two hours, they simply thought that some of the Garde had accidental bursts of power or something (the people at that bar thought Devektra attacked them and Lexa first thought that it was a Garde who accidentally blasted off a fire Legacy). They were too confused to notice that a bunch of warships, warbeasts, and soldiers were coming down to kill them. Also, another factor is that Lorien was pretty damn peaceful. Several books state the Loric as still celebrating even when the bombs dropped. Many citizens mistook the explosions for fireworks, and in Kabarak Colonies off in the jungle, people were still dancing around fires, unaware of the initial firestorms in the major cities. So when these huge armies of soldiers show up with monsters the size of houses and weapons beyond the native Loric armory, I'm assuming they were mostly too confused to be scared or vigilant. Remember, the book is very odd with pacing and stuff. What it says in the first book was that it took the Mogadorians a week to completely drain Lorien of its resources, and in the fifth, John says that they conquered Lorien in about a day, maybe less. So what I guess this means was that they somehow managed to officially kill enough Garde in under a day, but it took them a week to get whatever resources they need. Yes, these numbers seem unrealistic. What I believe happened is that they waited until Ella was born (I think there might have been spies on Lorien who alerted Ra of this) and then attacked, attempting to abduct her to make her Ra's heir or something. I don't know why he didn't just claim his son, Raylan, but that's plot for you. The book attempts to ask for a willing suspension of disbelief, which I gave when I first read it. But after writing fanfics about this series and analyzing a lot of redundant details, you notice odd stuff like how powerful the Loric may have been, but how oddly victorious all the SICK, MALNOURISHED, AND WEAK MOGADORIAN INVADERS were. But hey, that's YA novels for ya!